


The Largest Story

by HOBSYLLWIN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Community: multifandom_pl, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOBSYLLWIN/pseuds/HOBSYLLWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably going to become the biggest crossover fanfic you have ever read, in which I plan to include at least FIVE different fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Largest Story

         Toothless looked up at the stars. It was very bright tonight, too bright for him to possibly ever get any rest. He stuck his nose in the air, taking in a deep breath of night air. Huh, that was odd. He sniffed again. It smelled like… cooking meat? What? Dragons didn’t usually eat at night because they’d already had eaten their fill during the day. Maybe this dragon was new? He sniffed the air until he got a general idea of where the smell was coming from. He realized he saw a fire in the distance, near a ledge that was half hidden by trees. He jumped from the roof of his humans’ house and walked in the direction of the ledge, walking into the woods quietly. He eventually got close enough to see the fire and the shape of the dragon next to it. Except, he realized, this wasn’t a dragon. It was a large, shelled creature. ‘ _What the hell?’_ he thought. What was this “thing” and what was it doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> wow that first chapter was REEEAALLLYYYY short lol. dont worry the will only get longer(i hope) I may tag this for stuff that isn't included yet (like certain fandoms that I haven't mentioned in here yet) so don't complain about that in the comments please.


End file.
